


A Match Made in Paperwork

by kitana



Category: D.Gray-man, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the oceans circling the globe, always moving from one war to another, that’s how it went with being Bookmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made in Paperwork

Like the oceans circling the globe, always moving from one war to another, that’s how it went with being Bookmen. There were two wars here, Bookman had told Lavi, an obvious one – ShinRa wants the mako in Wutai land; that wasn’t an original goal in the least — and a secret one.

Something to do with AVALANCHE? Lavi had asked.

Despite Lavi’s question, Bookman hadn’t been more in depth than that, telling Lavi that he’d need to gather his own information, find out what was going on and record it all. It was a familiar test that Bookman had issued him, but despite its familiarity, Lavi knew that he was expected to pass.

Like Rufus Shinra, the President of the company that everyone seemed to hate – as he’d learned from just listening to the men in Midgar taverns – failure was not something Lavi could recognize as an option. Bookman had talked his way all the way up to Rufus’ office, sharing bits of knowledge here and there, just enough to convince Rufus that he knew was he was doing.

Lavi had stood there silently while Bookman had weaved his tale of being an old scientist, studying mako and new ways to use materia. Ice blue eyes in a suit, that’s what Lavi thought of Rufus. Despite being young, the man was cunning, all smooth, sharp edges. If Bookman wasn’t so old, wasn’t so good at telling stories with tiny hints of truth, Lavi was sure that they wouldn’t have gotten anywhere with Shinra.

Bookman’s story painted Lavi as the trusted assistant, knowing everything that Bookman knew. It wasn’t that far off from the truth, and when Lavi produced a shimmering green Cure materia and told about how he and old Bookman were able to reconstruct it from weakened, almost dead materia, he’d seen that the President was impressed.

It had been an unpredictably difficult thing to do.

***

“Watch the boy.”

It had been a simple enough order from Rufus, passed along by Tseng. Impressed but not trusting, that’s what things boiled down to. He’d heard about what the old man – T. Bookman, never said what the T was for though – said to Rufus about reforming dead materia. Words like that had a trickledown effect, dripping into the office pool, making ripples and waves.

Reno wasn’t that surprised, so he had taken the order with a shrug, turned to Rude and said, “Looks like there ain’t gonna be any broken bones today, partner.”

Rude’s lips quirked in amusement. “Guess not.”

***

Lavi knew about Rude and Reno long before he’d actually met them in person. Information like that wasn’t hard to come by. The Turks were a special unit, a coveted position for the rough and tumble types, only outshone by the glory of being a SOLDIER.

Lavi made a point to stay behind in the labs, analyzing all the data filtering in from Professor Hojo and the other scientists. In that data is what he really needed to record, to document the what, how, and why this “Jenova” was so important. He was sure that the scientists would get their place in history too, so he got them talking, one way or another, silently clicking the pieces of history together.

The first time Reno and Rude stepped into the lab, Lavi threw on a playful grin and swiveled in his chair. “Can I help you with somethin’?”

Lavi wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he finally saw them. Rude fit the picture of a Turk more than Reno, with dark skin, a shaved head, and his black suit all done up neat with no wrinkles. Reno was almost polar opposite, messy, with hair red enough to make bulls charge. Not that Lavi’s own hair was any less bright, but, that wasn’t the point.

“Naw, kid, just lookin’.” Reno replied with a cocky grin of his own.

Rude just adjusted his tie and propped himself against the wall. “Don’t mind us.”

“Sure, sure.” Lavi turned back to the desk and began scrawling nonsense numbers on to paper. The Turks wouldn’t be in history, not too much. They were Shinra’s attack dogs, and when the pages of history finally caught up to them, they’d just be awash in the sea of the nameless, lumped all together under Shinra’s name.

Lavi was as vibrant as he was brilliant, much to Bookman’s dismay usually, and he never liked silence for long. He’d gotten into a habit where he’d click his pen after every paragraph, just so his breathing wasn’t the only thing echoing off the walls. It was a funny thing to learn that Reno didn’t take too well to quietness either.

“Hey, kid,” Reno said, killing the silence with a butcher knife. In labs like these, normal tone of voice was like yelling in a stadium. Too loud for comfort.

Lavi pretended to not notice the redhead had sauntered up to his desk. “Lavi,” he corrected, and heard Rude shift positions, give a soft snort of laughter.

Reno wasn’t deterred. “Cute name. What’s the patch for?”

Lavi turned to Reno this time, pointing at his eye with a quirky smile. “This?” Lavi was pretty good at yanking chains. Bookman constantly reprimanded him for his jokes, verbal and practical alike, but that never really put a stop to it. It was just one of those things.

“Yeah, that.” Reno replied, blue eyes glittering, sizing him up.

Lavi knew the look, could barely hide his grin. “Well, wouldn’t you like to know?”

***

“That kid’s a tough nut to crack,” Reno had said a few days later to Rude, splayed out on the couch in the employee lounge.

Rude knows when Reno’s on the prowl, trying to add to his list of conquests. Most people fall under Reno’s spell easy enough; he’s pretty and smooth in all the places he needs to be, but volatile, combustible, with an attitude that make most feel dirty for just entertaining the idea of fucking.

”Met your match? Unbelievable,” Rude said in reply after a little while, with much more amusement in his voice than Reno usually thinks he has any right to have. He glanced up at the little TV in the corner; his favourite fighter was winning – that’d be another couple hundred gil in his pocket later.

Reno rolled his eyes, a sly smirk on his features. “Nah, I’ve still got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“That so?” Rude didn’t bat an eyelash when Reno slid into his lap, straddling his thighs.

Reno squirmed when Rude palmed his ass. “Yeah, you know me.”

In the back of his mind, Rude was convinced that if Reno could do to that Lavi kid what he did to him, then Lavi wouldn’t stand a chance.

***

Lavi found it increasingly hard to deflect Reno’s advances. It only served in Reno’s favor that he’d been assigned to watch him whenever he was in the labs, and Lavi was running out of excuses to avoid the Turk. If Lavi weren’t Bookman Junior, he surely would’ve let Reno in his pants a long time ago, if for nothing but taking him down a peg.

Reno talked big, _really_ big, and Lavi wanted to test it – but Bookman was in his ear whenever those thoughts came to mind. So instead he skirted around Reno’s shameless flirting, always avoided letting it go _too_ far, lest Bookman notice and think he’s getting attached.

Lavi shuffled through papers – his specialty, really, with this line of work – double-checking his prose. If it didn’t fit to the standards of the Bookmen before him, he would have to rewrite it until it blended seamlessly.

Mistaking it for something else, the scientists were impressed by his dedication – Lavi was always the last one to leave the labs for the night, and they all assumed it was because he was devoted to the study of mako. They had no idea that he stayed behind to decipher their codes, gaining glimpses into the “Jenova Project.”

Lavi might never get in far enough to actually see Jenova, but just the description of her cells and how they were like warlords, dividing and conquering the other cells of whatever host they were injected to definitely didn’t give him sweet dreams at night.

Lavi stood, gathering all of his papers in a pile in his arms. He’d bring these papers to Bookman, pore over some theories until they got the facts right, and then he’d have Bookman knock him out with a round of Sleep; because otherwise he’d be up all night thinking about where he’d want to put his hands. And that wasn’t conducive at all.

Too busy putting together the plans of the rest of his night, Lavi didn’t realize he’d bumped into something until he was nearly on his back on cold tile with his papers fluttering down around him.

“Leavin’ the lab kinda early, huh, kid?”

Someone he’d bumped into, Lavi corrected himself, not something.

Lavi picked up his papers, avoiding Reno’s face altogether. He’d just been fantasizing about those slim hands on his cock; obviously the world had it out for him more than he bargained for. He was just lucky that neither Turk in front of him seemed to be looking too closely. Office slacks weren’t known for their concealing nature.

“Yeah, I actually finished on time for once,” Lavi replied after a moment, gaining his composure back. He grinned as he stood up with his stack of papers. “What, you disappointed?”

Reno had the smile of a life-long sinner. He picked up a lone paper from the floor and slid it on top of the messy pile in Lavi’s hands. “We’re supposed to watch while you’re in the labs,” Reno started. “But since you’re leavin’ early, we’ll just have to find somethin’ else to do, right, Rude?”

“So it seems,” Rude replied, and turned on his heel.

Reno shot a wink at Lavi. “See ya.”

Watching the two Turks walk away, Lavi groaned inwardly. He would need more than just a dose of Sleep to wreck his train of thought now.

***

It was rare that Rude took an impromptu day off, and Reno figured Rude must’ve really needed it to not come in to work. _It must’ve been that last fight_ , Reno mused as he rounded a corner. Rude took a couple of hits the day before that, in Reno’s opinion, made being eviscerated look like a walk in the park. Nothing that a Cure and a few Potions couldn’t fix, but it left Reno on lab surveillance duty alone.

Not that it was a bad set up in any way.

Scientists were trailing out of the lab one after another as their workstations went on standby for the night. Reno smiled as Lavi didn’t disappoint; while others were going home for the evening, he still sat there, scribbling and clicking.

Reno waited until the last of the other scientists shuffled past him, and let the lab door lock with a soft swish and clack of automation. He watched Lavi for a long moment, feeling victorious without even making a move yet. Reno could tell he’d finally gotten under the other man’s skin; reading people was a part of his job description, and he was damn good at it if he ever got the chance to say himself.

Lavi heard the lab door close, and his chair swiveled in its direction. He wasn’t really surprised to see Reno, but…

“Where’s Rude?” Lavi asked, blinking. The larger man wasn’t anywhere in the lab, and _that_ surprised him. Reno and Rude were like two sides of a coin; Lavi had yet to see them not on each other’s heels. Until now, at least.

“Took a day off,” Reno shrugged, pushing off of the wall he was leaning against and sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. “Just you and me today, kid.”

Lavi realized he had a limited number of options available to him. “Well, fuck,” he muttered. None of the options he thought he had really mattered, because his brain was already draining down into the gutter. Damn it all to hell.

Reno took a few steps to bridge the distance between himself and Lavi. “All you had to do was ask, babe,” Reno said, with a grin. A grin that said ‘give it up, I win.’

“Hey!” Lavi exclaimed. “That’s not what I…”

Lavi trailed off as Reno’s lips met his. Reno planted his hands firmly on the armrests of Lavi’s chair, pressing his tongue against Lavi’s lips. Lavi yielded before he even had a chance to think it all the way through, shivering as the kiss sent ripples of warmth pooling to his groin.

If Reno wanted his attention, he could have it, because Lavi didn’t think he’d ever gotten so hard so quickly in his life. He tried to recapture his breath when Reno moved to end the kiss, only to lose it again when Reno caught his earlobe between his teeth, tongue flicking against his earring.

“Not what you meant, right?” Reno asked in a whisper, making Lavi shiver again.

“Nope,” Lavi replied, but he titled his head to the side, letting Reno nip at his neck.

Reno wedged his knee between Lavi’s legs, nudging his crotch. He smiled, licked Lavi’s neck, and felt the boy squirm. “Right.”

Reno had Lavi pinned to the chair, but he still wasn’t giving it up like Reno wanted him to. He shifted back, pulling Lavi out of the chair in one easy motion into another kiss. Not the shocked victim anymore, Lavi kissed back heatedly, ignoring Bookman’s voice in his head. His fingers tangled in Reno’s ponytail, trying to pull the man closer.

Reno backed Lavi up until he was pressed against the edge of the desk; he pushed the chair out of his way with his foot, barely able to concentrate outside of the way Lavi rubbed up against him with a moan. He broke away from Lavi just enough to swipe his tongue across the boy’s lower lip.

Reno ground against Lavi, making the boy groan. “Shit,” Lavi groaned, trying to peel off his lab coat and not break contact at the same time. “Maybe you’re not all talk.”

Lavi pushed against Reno again, getting out of his coat, the older man’s hands already pushing up his shirt. Reno was trying to get him naked, fast, but Lavi wasn’t going to let it go that way. He hooked his fingers Reno’s waistband, pulling, making more friction and _fuck_ if Reno’s cock felt this good against his with clothes still on…

Lavi first fumbled for a belt that he belatedly realized wasn’t there, and then went about undoing the button to get his hand in Reno’s pants proper. His fingers closed around Reno’s cock, already moist with precome, gave a sharp jerk that made Reno hiss and twist his nipples in response.

“Fuck, kid, you want this bad,” Reno said, but it wasn’t a question.

Lavi was damn near perfection with his hands, working Reno over good in the tight space they’d created between them, but Reno wasn’t ready to cross that bridge just yet. He pulled back again, letting Lavi’s hand slip from around his dick. His eyes swept over the boy’s form; Lavi’s face was flushed, he had a cute belly and his cock made a fucking pretty tent in his pants. Jackpot.

“Take your pants off,” he breathed, almost too impatient to watch Lavi shimmy out of his pants.

Reno captured Lavi’s lips in a kiss again, his fingers digging into Lavi’s hips as they ground against each other, flesh on flesh. Lavi broke away, breathing heavily, trembling. “Not enough,” he panted, licking his lips. “Not gonna get off this way.”

Reno grinned, nudging Lavi so he’d turn around. “Need this cock in your ass, huh?”

“Yeah,” Lavi breathed, any and all of his inhibitions clear out the window. “Been thinkin’ ‘bout it.”

Lavi was sprawled over the desk, mindlessly crumpling papers in anticipation. He could feel Reno’s body heat as he shifted against him, teasing. He then felt a slick finger press at his opening, stroking. “Open up for me, babe,” he heard Reno say, the words stirring his already aching crotch.

“Yeah, oh, come on,” Lavi murmured, wriggling. Still not enough. “Get another one in there,” he then said, his words tapering off into moan when Reno obliged, pushing in a second, then a third finger.

Reno’s cock throbbed incessantly watching Lavi, the sweet little assistant, wriggle and push back against his fingers. He felt Lavi clench around his fingers as he fucked him, heard him moan low in his throat. “Oh shit, babe, you’re ready for this, aren’t you?” Reno said breathlessly, removing his fingers.

He used the rest of the lube he had to slick himself up, pushing and burying himself inside of Lavi with one smooth stroke which earned him another moan and the sound of crushed paper. “God _damn_ you’re tight,” Reno hissed, fingers gripping Lavi’s hips.

Lavi rocked against Reno in small movements, urging the man to move. Lavi felt himself being stretched wide, filled up deep, and briefly questioned why the hell he’d waited so long to let Reno get this far. Reno wasn’t moving just yet though, and Lavi wondered if the man was trying to drive him to delirium.

By the time Reno finally moved, thrusting shallowly, Lavi thought he might come right then. “You can do it harder than that,” Lavi groaned, waves of heat washing over him.

Wordlessly, Reno slammed into him, making his breath leave in a rush. “This what you want?” Reno countered, his cock throbbing, nothing but tight, slick heat surrounding him.

“ _Reno_ ,” was Lavi’s reply, breath coming in short puffs. He groaned again when Reno’s hand came around his waist to grasp his cock, palms calloused from years of delivering hard knocks. “Yeah, yeah, you’re gonna make me come like this,”

Reno thrust in again, harder. “Gonna come like that, huh, with my dick in your ass and my hand on your cock?”

Lavi could feel it coming, pleasure singing loud and hard in his veins, could feel Reno fucking him deep, making his fingertips tingle with each thrust. Reno squeezed his cock again, and Lavi pushed back against Reno, moaning, feeling rush after rush of bliss singe his nerves. Lavi felt Reno’s cock pulse within him seconds later, heard Reno’s harsh breathing as the rest of his senses came back to him.

Reno groaned as he disentangled himself from Lavi, feeling like pure jelly. Satiated jelly, but jelly nonetheless. There was a stretch of silence – the longest it’d been since Reno walked into the room – as Lavi got himself looking presentable again. Reno just zipped his pants and ran fingers through his pony.

Reno took a glance at Lavi’s desk, a slow grin forming on his face. “Looks like you’re not gonna get anymore work done tonight, kid. It’s ruined.”

Lavi looked at his desk himself and groaned. Bookman was likely to slaughter him _and_ make him rewrite all of those crumpled pages. He shot Reno a filthy look. “This is your fault.”

Reno shrugged, but the smile never left his face. “You drink?”

Lavi stared at his desk a few moments more, feeling a familiar dread well up inside of him. “I do now.”

“Good.”


End file.
